


The Truth

by sa5m1



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Love, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa5m1/pseuds/sa5m1
Summary: The Salvatore brothers were a force not to be reckoned with. They were powerful vampires who had everything they could have ever wanted, which was love, friendship and each other. Being together is really what made them almost unstoppable, but unfortunately, they were stopped. The moment Elena Gilbert turned into a vampire is the moment everything changed. The story you heard? Wrong. This is what really happened.





	The Truth

"How do you feel"? Stefan asks as he puts a cold compress up to Elena's forehead.

"Shaky, a little out of breath. Stefan, I have no idea what to do; I'm a vampire now," Elena says with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be alright. I'll get you through this," Stefan responds.

"We both will", Damon adds as he walks into the room.

Elena looks over to Damon who's holding a glass containing a thick, brown liquid.

"Day drinking again? Elena inquires to Damon.

Damon's eyes sparkle as he says nothing, only smirking a bit. 

Elena rolls her eyes and focuses her view back onto Stefan. 

"Elena, oh my gosh, you poor thing! Are you okay? What are we gonna do?!" Caroline shouts as she rushes into the room and stands in front of Elena. 

"Calm down, you psycho. She'll be fine, she just needs to feed; as you did," Damon says.

"Feed? Like you all?! No way. Elena, maybe I can fix this somehow," Bonnie suggests as she enters the room as well.

"No. I'm not letting you help me with your powers that could get you into trouble again, Bonnie", Elena replies.

"But I-" Bonnie goes to say.

"I said no! Besides, how is Matt? We should all be worried about him," Elena says as she cuts Bonnie off in the process.

"Matt is doing just dandy, thanks to you," Damon replies with sarcasm as he clenches his free hand tightly into a fist.

Why did she have to save that moron?! She could have still been alive right now, safe and sound. Damon thinks to himself angrily.

"Well, let's just do it then. Elena, the choice is up to you, like it was for me. Do you want to drink blood or, um, not?" Caroline inquires.

"Of course she wants to drink blood! She has to in order to stay alive! Right, Elena?" Damon says.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's better to just stay dead," Elena responds.

What?! No. Please, no. Damon thinks to himself.

"Elena, the choice is yours, but we all want you here. Dying would be the easy way out and morally acceptable one, too, but Damon, Caroline and I can teach you how to be a vampire without hurting anyone," Stefan says.

"How long do I have to think it over?" Elena asks.

"Not long," Caroline replies. 

Elena sighs, cups her face into her hands and cries. Stefan puts a hand on her back and rubs circles onto it comfortingly. Elena removes her hands from her face, slowly looks up and sighs. 

"Alright, I'll stay undead for Jeremy because I don't want him to lose anyone else. Also for you guys, I don't want to be without any of you, you all mean so much to me," Elena says.

Everyone, apart from Elena, smiles brightly in the room, all relieved that she's choosing to stick around. 

"Let's do this then," Stefan says. 

Elena nods and all of them help Elena out into the forest.

I hope this is the right thing to do. Elena thinks to herself as she stands and watches Caroline and Damon ready to run and attack a deer for its blood. She watches their faces turn different, with their eyes going dark and their veins popping out, then suddenly their eyes turn a blood red while fangs emerge from their mouths. They both hiss and fast as lightning run off towards the deer. Elena can hear them from a far distance with her super hearing now that she's a vampire and she listens in as she hears crunching sounds and a snap or two. Elena feels her body go cold as she realizes what's happening.

They both zoom back and produce a cup full of the deer's blood for Elena to drink from. Elena shudders but grabs the cup and after a moment or two slowly brings it up to her lips. Before sipping it she looks around the forest and her senses go crazy. She looks around at the grass and trees as they seem to get blurry, then bigger. Suddenly, she feels her veins popping and her teeth starting to hurt. She suddenly craves the liquid in the cup, but her moral instincts tell her no. 

"It's okay, go ahead," Stefan says to her.

Elena closes her eyes, then chugs the blood and afterward throws the cup to the ground and hisses. 

"Calm down, Elena! It's okay, just breath," Caroline says, as she runs to her friend and holds Elena's hand in her own.

Elena's body shakes, but soon she listens to Caroline and breathes slowly, then softly and then normally. Her eyes change back from red to brown, her fangs disappear and her veins go back to normal. 

"I, I did it," Elena says with a shaky voice.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie questions.

"I think so," Elena replies.

Bonnie sighs. 

"I want more," Elena says.

"Of course you do, but not right now. You don't want to turn into a reaper like your boyfriend, Stefan," Damon says.

Stefan glares at Damon, while Damon glares right back at him. Elena goes pale. Caroline smacks the back of Damon's head.

"Don't scare her, you twat! Don't worry, Elena, we'll all protect you," Caroline says.

Meanwhile, Katherine is walking alone through the forest not too far away from where the others are. Now that Elena has the option to be a vampire, which she'll most likely choose to be, Stefan can be with her forever, she thinks to herself. She then thinks back to the first moment she met Stefan. Sure, she played a little game between Damon and Stefan at first, but her heart always belonged to Stefan from the moment they had met. She thinks about his kindness, charm, wit and how he's the exact opposite of her in every way, yet perfect for her in every way. Stefan completes me and I complete him, she thinks to herself. If only I hadn't hurt him, or Damon, then maybe he could love me the way I love him, so much, but of course I'm just awful. Yet, even though I'm dead, or undead, my heart will never stop beating for him.

Bonnie and Caroline left shortly after being in the forest with the brothers and Elena while Stefan is currently walking Elena home. Behind a tree not too far away is Damon who watches them carefully full of jealousy and behind a bush somewhere Katherine does the same. She’s so beautiful. I had thought the same of Katherine, but Elena has a kind, innocent heart and she makes me want to be the best version of myself, Damon thinks to himself. I liked Katherine before for her playful, fearless and witty persona and Elena has those characteristics, just in a different way. For example, Katherine seemed playful with me, but it was only to fool me.

Elena seems playful with me sometimes because she wants to and not because she has ulterior motives. Katherine was fearless in the face of haters and danger, but Elena is fearless in so much more, like telling me when I’m wrong and putting me in my place. Katherine was witty and could make me laugh, but Elena makes me cry. Cry from laughing and loving so much. I want her. I need her. Without her, I’m just a vampire with a broken heart that can only be fixed by her. So please, fix me, Elena. 

“Everything will be okay,” Stefan says as he holds onto Elena’s hand tightly.

“Thank you,” Elena whispers with tears pricking her eyes. 

Stefan lets go of her hand as they come up to Elena’s door. Stefan bends down to kiss her on the head and she smiles warmly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stefan says as he speeds away.

“Hey, stranger,” Katherine says as she comes up and taps Stefan on the shoulder.

Stefan shows his fangs and gets ready to attack Katherine.

“Easy! I- I’m sorry!” Katherine says.

“Sorry? You, Katherine, are apologizing after helping to turn Elena into a vampire?!” Stefan shouts angrily.

“Well actually, I was hoping she would stay dead, but she’s undead. That wasn’t part of my plan exactly,” Katherine admits.

Stefan’s eyes turn a deep red and he lunges forward at Katherine. Katherine takes a step back while placing her hand on his chest.

“I am sorry. I acted out of jealousy, but I never meant to hurt you,” Katherine says. 

“All you’ve ever done is hurt me,” Stefan replies coldly.

“That’s not true. I hurt your brother, which hurt you, but I only hurt him because I was confused at the time and didn’t know what I was doing, but it’s always been you, Stefan. Only you,” Katherine states.

“It’s too late to come back for me. You’ve hurt more than just my brother and I. Why don’t you get out of here and never return. I don’t want to see you ever again,” Stefan says.

“You can’t mean that, can you?” Katherine questions.

“Without a doubt,” Stefan replies as he starts to walk away.

“Stop!” Katherine shouts.

Stefan stops and looks back at her.

“Stefan, I love you. I’ve loved you since my eyes first saw you, standing there in the bright sun with your brother playing that stupid game of football that you loved so much. You stood there with your stupid, adorable, little smile and you looked at me with your piercing, lovable, green eyes that I can’t seem to ever forget. Then you spoke and you were so intelligent, a good listener and never seemed to judge or expect anything from me, which I appreciated so much. Damon was different. He wasn’t as gentle as you were and he didn’t shine to me the way that you did. What can I say? He had his remarkable moments, but you had your special, one of a kind moments and, and I chose you. Simple and plain. I’m sorry I hurt you, but please, give me another chance and I’ll heal your pain with love,” Katherine says as she pours her heart out to Stefan.

Stefan takes a moment to process her confession. He then breathes deeply, a bit frustrated.

“Katherine, I’m sorry, but you should have told me that long ago; it’s too late now. I love Elena,” Stefan replies.

“Are you sure you love her? Or just the idea of her? She is sweet and innocent and looks a lot like me,” Katherine says.

“We’re done here,” Stefan says as he turns on his heel, but Katherine steps in front of him.

“No, Stefan, I don’t think we are,” Katherine replies as she takes a step forward and kisses him. For just one moment, Stefan kisses back and Katherine smiles, but soon she frowns as Stefan pushes her to the ground and speeds away.


End file.
